SkPC06 / Transcript
„Rainbow Colored news! The Pretty Cure rumors seem to be real! As just yesterday the Nijiiro Private Middle School has been attacked by two monsters of darkness, two magical warriors appeared and saved us all from them!” The Nijiiro School News of today were all just about what yesterday happened. “Read this:” Ruby said and pointed at the next section. “Everyone on school’s grounds wonders about them. Not even our president, Yoshida-san, finds an explanation.” She read. “I can’t believe this!” she shouted. “How are we supposed to keep it as a secret when everybody knows what a Pretty Cure is?” Topaz whispered. Amber nodded. “I think the better question would be, how were they able to take these photos?” she asked the others. “I don’t know.” Ruby said. “But we have to focus now on finding a way to bring… eh… Blue… back. We need this little body. Without him, the fifth Cure can’t transform!” Ruby said with a calm voice. The others nodded. OPENING “Hey, Emerald.” Sapphire said. She and Emerald were at the Blue Moon Park. Emerald told her friend to wait here for Ruby and the others. “Yeah, Koe?” Emerald asked. “I didn’t know that you knew students of the Nijiiro.” She said with a cool tone. “Well.” Emerald started. “It seems like we have a lot in common.” She smiled. “Come on, you will like them Koe.” “Hello!” Ruby shouted. “We’re here!” She said. “We can see that.” Sapphire answered. “Hello Ruby. This is my friend Koe, eh... I mean, Aomizu Sapphire.” Emerald introduced her friend with a smile. “Ah the Princess of Music, right?” Topaz asked. “Yes.” Sapphire said short. “Nice to meet you. So you are the Nijiiro Ones?” She asked with a less serious tone. “Nijiiro Ones?” Amber asked. “I’ve never been called that way.” Sapphire started smiling. “It’s just a joke.” She said. “We are the Shiro Ones – you are the Nijiiro Ones.” She explained “And here comes the Queen of Shiro!” Sapphire added as another girl came to the park. She pointed at the girl and said: “Shirosora Diamond! The queen has arrived!” “I told you that I don’t like being called queen, Koe-san.” Diamond said. She then bowed at Ruby, Topaz and Amber. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” “Nice to meet you too, Shirosora-san.” Topaz said. “Have you seen what happened yesterday, Diamond?” Sapphire asked but Diamond shook her head. “No. I’ve been busy.” She said. “Busy, huh? No. You did draw. And then you missed everything.” Sapphire said. “Then tell me. What did I miss?” Diamond asked. “Oh nothing, just the fight scene that proves that I was right about Pretty Cure!” Sapphire explained. “You knew about Pretty Cure?!” Ruby asked surprised. “Of course.” Sapphire nodded. “Well I guessed it. I didn’t know it for sure. But now everyone knows it!” Sapphire smiled. “Why should it be possible that something like Pretty Cure really exists?” Diamond asked. “Just think about it. How many things are thought to be not real but were proven to exist?” she said. “Wait, you mean…?” Ruby wondered. “There is a good explanation for almost everything.” Diamond said. “That’s not my point.” Sapphire interrupted the both. “Would you believe me if I told you about this?” she asked. “No.” Diamond said with a smile. “But you wouldn’t believe me either.” She added and Sapphire nodded. “So anyway, Emerald.” Ruby whispered to Emerald while Topaz and Amber were talking to Sapphire and Diamond. “Why did you want to meet us?” she asked. Emerald smiled. “To get to know you better.” She answered. “We are going to fight with each other as a team. “How can we do this without knowing anything about each other?” she asked. “By the way, we need to find a way to get Blue back.” “Hey you two!” Sapphire called. “If you are wondering about how the Cures should get the little creature back, maybe you should listen to Shirosora-san!” she said and gave the word to Diamond. “You know, because they have the creature doesn’t mean that Pretty Cure has lost. Because there is a way to fix everything.” She said. “If they find the one that belongs to the creature, maybe the one can get it back.” Diamond said. “Yes!” Sapphire agreed. “Pretty Cure VS. Them, as Diamond calls them!” “So passionate!” Ruby said. She looked at Sapphire. “She is always that way.” Emerald explained. “The princess of music. Very talented and admired by many people. Diamond and I use to call her Koe, because of her voice.” Emerald said. “And Shirosora-san?” Ruby then asked. “Diamond? She is the smartest girl at school and likes to help others but most of her free time, she spends with drawing.” Emerald said. Everybody started looking at Sapphire and Diamond. “Um, guys. What’s the matter?” Sapphire asked. “And another question, I still don’t get why we are all here. Why do you want to get them known?” She asked. “If you want to know some Nijiiro students, that’s alright. But I don’t understand…” she stopped. “This is … strange… somehow. What do you think, Diamond?” Sapphire asked. Diamond looked then pretty confused at Sapphire. “I-I don’t know… I guess…” She said. “Maybe it has something to do with what yesterday happened.” “Yesterday, why should it have anything to do…?” Sapphire asked. “I don’t know it’s just the feeling.” Diamond said. “Now that this group is standing together and all enjoying this day, don’t you feel it?” She looked at Sapphire. “Deep inside of your heart. It feels warm and familiar like… it feels like family.” Diamond said. She closed her eyes and opened them shortly after that again. “I think you should help them with their problem.” She said and left. “Eh… Shirosora-san! Where are you going?” Amber shouted. “I gotta go home! My grandmother needs me at home!” She answered and waved as a good bye. “Hey, Emerald. What was she talking about?” Sapphire wondered. “If you have any problems, you could have mentioned them earlier!” She added. “I don’t know how Diamond knew about that but…” Emerald started but was interrupted by Ruby. “I know, I know, I know it!!” She shouted and got closer to Sapphire. “You can help us with getting Blue back!” Ruby said. “Blue?” Sapphire wondered. “You are so passionate and …” Ruby started. “You are the fifth Pretty Cure!” she finished her sentence. “ME? You think I am a… wait… five Pretty Cures?” Sapphire thought for a second. “What does that mean?” She wondered. “Does that mean that you… guys are… Pretty Cure?” Emerald smiled slightly. “Somehow…” She answered. “And Diamond is sure the last!” Ruby added. “I’m just not sure if she felt this, as she said a feeling inside our hearts.” “Don’t you feel that too?” Emerald said. “I always thought this would be my true love – which is the music of course.” Sapphire mumbled. “But since this Pretty Cure thing started, this has grown a lot stronger.” “Anyways. She would need Blue. And without him, she can’t transform!” Topaz added. “No matter if she is the fourth Cure or not. We need to get him back first!” “That’s right.” Amber agreed. “So? Any ideas how we get them to fight against us?” Sapphire asked. “If not, then I have got one.” She winked. “But you need to show me the way to the place where you met them for the first time.” She added with a smile. “The Nijiiro Kaigan!” Sapphire said as they arrived. “The rainbow colored way brings us to a brighter future!” She smiled. “I thought, it brings you to heaven ~akai?” Scarlet asked. “There are many stories about the Kaigan… who … ever said that…” Sapphire answered. “What a surprise.” Void appeared. “What do you want?” He asked. “Isn’t it obvious?” Sapphire asked. “I want to fight against you to free the little creature, I mean Blue!” she said angrily. “Then you are the one.” “How do you want to fight me, without being able to transform?” “I don’t need to!” Sapphire answered. Void started laughing and summoned a ball. But this time not a ball of darkness. This time it was a light blue ball with Blue inside. “Blue ~akai!” Scarlet shouted. “Let’s go, girls ~midori!” Green said. “No.” Sapphire stopped them. “No. Leave this to me.” She said and the girls starred confused at her. “OK, guys don’t worry!” Emerald said and nodded. “No transformation means no Katahowa. I got it.” Void laughed and attacked Sapphire but she dodged it. And it almost looked like she was dancing or something. “Little guy, please help me here!” She shouted and looked for two seconds at Blue. He had teary eyes and in that moment he realized that Sapphire was the right one. “Give her the power to transform ~aoi!” Blue shouted at shot a blue beam at Sapphire, which triggered her transformation. It hit her chest and then Sapphire appeared in front of a huge blue wave which shortly after that surrounded her whole body and she starts to spin herself around. Her hair became longer. Then the water around her arms disappear and her arm warmers are shown. Her boots appeared the same way together with her dress. After this, her eye color changes, her belt with the ribbon appears and her hair get tied into a ponytail. While her transformation, Blue was magically teleported to Sapphire and now is part of her outfit, being located under a light blue ribbon belt. “No way!” Void said surprised. “How did that happen?” “Rage, wild wave of talents!” “The blue rainbow holds the powers of talents, water and snow. I will get the talented colors back! My name is Cure Azure!” “Cure Azure!” The girls said surprised. “Talents, water AND snow?” Emerald wondered. Azure then nodded. “Say goodbye!” she looked at Void and started attacking him. After a few lower attacks, she charged for a bit power and punched him in his face. “This is for treating Blue like this.” She said and let her arms down to the earth. As she said “Bring back the color of talents!” she raises her hands up and a big wave can be seen. “Pretty Cure Blue Wave!” she shouts and waves her hands at Voids direction. The wave follows her lead and attacks him. But Void was able to escape soon enough so that the attack missed. “Amazing! Cure Azure.” Ruby called happily. “See, I told you, you are the fifth Cure!” Sapphire, who just transformed back said “Yes you were right. And I also think Diamond is the last one. Just, how do we want to tell her this?” Sapphire wondered. “Well done, Void!” Hollow laughed. “Shut up Hollow.” Void said annoyed. “So you got one of the creatures but you lost it again? I’m sure Catastrophe won’t be very happy to hear that!” Hollow said. “So what? Now there are five Cures and you weren’t even able to fight against one!” Void said. “We will see that.” Hollow answered. Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure Transcript Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts